The Sun's Curse
The Sun's Curse is a flash storybook featuring Siralos, Ivlis, and Igls Unth. Featured in the story are events from the beginning of Siralos' world up to prior Ivlis becoming a Devil. The flash story has 9 storybook scenes and 2 movie-like scenes. It is currently unknown if The Sun's Curse will be a series or one-shot. Plot The Sun's Curse is presented in a storybook format, in nineteen pages. It is about the beginning of the Land of Sun, and Ivlis' life prior to being banished from the Land of Sun by Siralos. Page One This is a tale long past, from a mind-numbingly long time ago. It is a story of the sun, and the land thereof. Page Two Once, there was a man known as the Sun God, Siralos. Page Three Into the lonesome world, he created an unfathomable number of beautiful lights called suns, and admired his creation. Page Four One day, he was struck with a sudden idea. He decided he would create servants for himself. Page Five From his own light, he brought into being an angel of light. '' ''From his own flame, he brought into being a demon of flame. Page Six The angel of light's name was Igls Unth. '' ''The demon of flame's name was Ivlis. The two were yet so young that they knew nothing of the world. Page Seven Siralos took them all around the world. He told them this world was the Land of Sun. And that here, the sun was a necessity for all creatures who lived. Page Eight The two of them listened closely to Siralos's words, and vowed their loyalty to him. Page Nine The two of them grew up rapidly in this warm world. These were very happy days for them. They prayed that such happy days could last for eternity. Page Ten Before long, they gained companions of their own. The Land of Sun came to be a very busy place. Page Eleven Now grown, Igls and Ivlis had come to better understand the meaning of the things Siralos did. Page Twelve Ivlis now harbored doubts about the world Siralos had made, and the things which he was doing. Page Thirteen Igls rebuked him for this. Nothing which the great Lord Siralos was doing could be mistaken. Page Fourteen Unable to take it any longer, Ivlis decided to make an inquiry of Siralos. Page Fifteen Lord Siralos. In this world which you created, life cannot survive without the sun. Yet that makes me feel so sorry for them. Do they have no freedom? Page Sixteen How disappointing that you would say such a thing to me, Ivlis. I suppose I shouldn't have created you after all. Page Seventeen To think that the words he imparted were one and the same with the sun's radiance. Such a cutting and sorrowful thing it turned out to be. Page Eighteen Is having doubts a sin? Is it praise, is it adoration that defines righteousness? Then do those who have been cursed have no such thing as freedom? And then, are we who live in this world the same? Ivlis did not know. What should I do? He did not know. Page Nineteen Indeed. It is that doubt that is your sin... Ivlis. Why, Lord Siralos? I no longer need you. Fall deep into the darkness, and burn in disgraceful hellfire. Translation The supposedly "fictional language" Mogeko used in the flash story is actually written in code. The decoding process can be seen here. Trivia * In one of the scenes of the storybook-like section of the flash story, a silhouette that bears resemblance to Rieta can be seen in the background along with an unknown angel and demon. **It can be assumed that both angels and demons in Siralos' world cohabited, similarly to those in the Gray Garden, at the least prior to Ivlis' fall. * Igls' closed eyes could symbolize her blind trust in Siralos, which prevents her from doubting his actions, while Ivlis' open eyes may stand for his will to gain knowledge. Navigation Category:The Sun's Curse Category:Flash Video Category:Stories